Shadow Diaries
by SupernaturalLoverTVDSH
Summary: What Happens When Klaus Burns Down The New York Institute And the shadow Hunters have to move to Mystic Falls! find out in this story
1. chapter 1

The institute disaster

Clary:Isabelle I Wish Simon Will Forgive Me

Isabelle:Well The Kiss Only Works If It Is The One You Really Desire

Clary:So My Kiss With Jace Meant Something?

Isabelle:Yes

Alec: we have a problem

Clary:What?

Alec:The Original Vampires Found Our Institute!

Isabelle:How?

Alec:Somehow They Tracked Down Our GPS Location And Found Us

Alec: and they have Captured Jace And Are trying to kill him

Clary:We Need To Save Him!!!!!

Isabelle:Yes We Do!

Klaus: well well well another shadow Hunter just a couple more Left ! sorry you Have To watch this! * rips Out Alec's heart*

Isabelle:NO ALEC!!!!!

Klaus:Sorry Not Sorry!

Isabelle*Cries*

Clary:YOU MONSTER!!!

Klaus: oh this person looks promising *Rips Out Jace's Heart*

Clary:JACE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus:Who's Next?

Simon:Who The Hell Are You?!

Klaus:I'm Klaus Michaelson An Original Vampire

Simon:Stop Killing People!

Rebekah:KLAUS?!

Klaus:Hello Sister

Matt:What Are You Doing?!

Klaus:Having A Killing Spree

Isabelle:You Killed My Brother!!!!

Clary:You Killed Jace!!!

Clary:Magnus please tell me you can save them

Magnus:They Took My Magic!

Isabelle:Well call another witch

Magnus: Ok Fine

Bonnie*Phone Rings* Hello?

Magnus:Hi This Is Magnus and two of my friends got killed by Klaus can you please save them because my powers are gone

Bonnie:I'll See What I Can Do

Magnus:Thanks

Bonnie:Where Are They?

Magnus:Over Here

Bonnie*Does Magic Spell*

Alec*Wakes Up

Jace*Wakes Up


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah: Lucky we found this place because I happen to brought a flame and this thing will catch on fire faster than a marathon runner

Bonnie:Don't Do It!

Elijah: why don't you make me!

Jeremy: don't talk back to Bonnie because if you Do I will totally beat you up

Klaus: how many times do I have to kill you!

Elena: how about you get the hell out of here!

Klaus* Drops the flame on the floor* and then the floor Bursts Into flames!

Hayley:Well Done!

Damon* Grabs Clary and rushes her out

Stefan: we gotta get out of here!

Clary:But This Is My Home!

Damon:Who Cares! Do You Want To Live Or Not!

Alec:I'm Sorry Clary But We Have To Go

Jace:I'm Really Sorry Clary

Simon:Let's Just Go


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline:Welcome To Mystic Falls

Clary:I Miss Home

Damon:Forget It Already!

Jace:Shut Up Whoever You Are

Damon:I'm Damon Salvatore

Jace:Ok Then Shut Up Damon!!!!

Stefan:How Bout You Both Shut Up!!!

Alec:Hey Clary I Found A Letter From Jace For You

 **Dear Clary,You May Think That Kiss Meant Nothing To You But It Meant Something To Me So I Hope We Can Talk About It~Jace**

Clary:OMG!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Jace:Let's Talk About This In Private

Clary: where is your nearest guestroom?

Damon: in the basement which I call the dungeon!

Clary:Ok?

While Clary And Jace Go Do Down The Dungeon, The Others Have A Get Together

Damon:Vampires Do You want some blood?

Stefan: Everyone else we have drinks in the fridge and we have some beer or wine You might want to leave the red stuff alone!

Meanwhile In The Dungeon

Clary:What About It?

Jace:You Know When People Kiss Each Other It's Special

Clary:Yeah I Know But...

Jace:What?

Clary:Nothing

Jace:Tell Me

Clary:It's Just...

Damon: it looks like it's heating up in here

Damon: The Dungeon is so not cold anymore

Jace: are you here so we can tell you that I'm Way Better looking than you

Damon: at least I'm not keeping secrets from the person you're in love with


	6. Chapter 6

Clary:

Jace: what secret?

Damon:Well This Is Awkward

Jeremy: what's going on In here?

Clary:Do You guys know what privacy is?

Damon: Yes but this is the only part of the house That We are hiding Katherine the evil doppelgänger

Clary: fine then We will just stay at the Gilbert's house

Damon: OK good then go to the Gilbert's house

Clary: OK then we will

At The Gilberts House

Elena: OK me and Jeremy are going to go to the Salvatore's house so you can have some privacy

Clary:Thanks

Jace:So Where Were We

Clary:So What's Your Secret?

Jace:I Can't Say

Alec: Jace,The people you care about need to know these things just tell her

Jace:Ok

Clary: jace I saw your letter

Jace: oh yeah you did

Clary: I know the kiss meant something to you

Clary: to be honest it meant something to me too


	7. Chapter 7

Jace:It Did?

Clary:Yes

Jace: well if it meant something to you maybe it's time to become more than friends

Clary: you know what Id like that

Meanwhile At The Salvatore's house. Klaus barges in

Klaus: Oh you thought you could escape?!

Jeremy:How Bout You Shut Up!

Isabelle:You Realise We Are shadow hunters and we kill vampires

Klaus: yeah see you! Klaus runs out With a kick me sign!

Elena: well done Jeremy

Clary: Magnus is missing!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear,Alec**

 **If you're reading this I'm dead, but don't worry I'm at the other side with some wonderful people and eventually when Bonnie gets her magic back she can bring me back but her magic got destroyed by Klaus after someone put a kick me sign on Him!**

 **And when I get back we can kiss as long as you want! And yes I Love you Still don't miss me too much because I will be back eventually~Magnus**

Alec: i'm so glad I'm in love with him

Damon: wow that is so romantic (Sarcasm)

Katherine: hello I'm Katherine i'm here and I'm your worst nightmare!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Elena:Katherine What Do You Want?

Katherine:The Cure!!!!

Damon: get out of here Katherine *Snaps Neck*

Alec: Magnus died!!!!!!!!!

Bonnie: I Brought Him Back

Magnus:Alec I Love You

Alec:I Want To Just Be Friends

Magnus: goodbye Alexander forever

Isabelle:Alec What Happened?

Alec:Me And Magnus Broke Up

Isabelle: so you're finally back into girls

Alec: no I just don't want to date right now

Isabelle:Oh Ok

News Reporter: News report two people found Dead after a mysterious vampire suffered a break up and turn his humanity off and killed two people! Never break a vampires heart! And in other news the shadow hunters institute got burned down by a vampire by the name of Klaus Michaelson see you tomorrow on vampire news

Clary: Simon killed people!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Clary:Where's Simon

Elena:I Don't Know

Clary:We Need To Find Him!!!

Elena:Fine

Jace:Me And Damon Get To Come Though

Clary:Fine

Drive the car little bit but then stopped at a gas station*

Damon:I'll Put Gas In The Car

Elena:Clary Let's Get Snacks

Clary:Ok

Rory: hi there

Elena:Hi?

Rory:I'm Rory And I'm Waiting For Ethan To Fill Up The Car

Elena:Ok

Erica: come on let's get in the car now we need to finish exploring Mystic Falls And look for a hotel

Sarah:Hi There Do You Know Of A Hotel Near By?

Damon:there's a Hotel a few miles back it's called Mystic Falls inn i'll go get you the directions

Sarah:Thanks

Ethan: so did someone find a hotel

Benny: yeah I heard them say that they found a hotel called the mystic falls inn

Damon: Here Are The directions have fun! But don't forget the Mystic Falls is Full of supernatural vampires werewolves,hybrids and even shadow hunters so watch out! have a nice Stay

Benny:Ok?!

Elena:Nice Meeting You

Clary: I like your earrings

Erica: thanks

Jace: I like your T-shirt

Ethan:Thanks

Sarah:Oh We better go It Was very nice meeting you

Elena: OK bye

Rory:Bye

Meanwhile Looking For Simon

Clary:I'm Worried

Jace: what happens if you turn off your humanity

Damon: you turn vicious, horrible and you bite Anyone's blood you can smell

They Find Him!!

Simon: What Do you want

Isabelle: hello Simon I just came here with Stefan and Caroline and I want to say What You're doing is not gonna help you and I Might Have feelings for you!

Simon: because I have feelings for you I'm going to sacrifice myself

Isabelle: you would do that for me

Simon: yes but I will always love you


	11. Chapter 11

Clary: today is the day that we're going to Go to New York for the funeral of all the people that died in the fire at the New York Institute

Damon: OK

At The Memorial

Priest: we are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of all the people that died in the New York Institute they were all legendary they cared about the environment and They cared about their families! this tragic accident will be in history but We Will celebrate the 27 people that have passed away during this tragic accident!

 **27,Lives Taken,17 Shadow Hunters,The Rest Innocent guests! We Will Honor All Of Them 6/30/17**

Clary: I can't believe this is actually happening

Jace:I Know


	12. Chapter 12

Damon:Maybe we should stay in a motel for half of July so the shadow hunters to get used to Mystic Falls

Elena:Ok

Jeremy:It Could Be Fun

Stefan:But You Are Staying With Jeremy And Elena

Damon:Ok

Clary: so I'm basically staying with Jace and Isabelle?

Alec:Yes and I'm staying with Magnus and Simon!

Damon:Well Lets Check In

Meanwhile In The Motel

Jeremy:Lets Watch Some TV

Damon:How Bout America's Funniest Videos

Elena:Ok

Meanwhile

Clary:I'm used to Mystic Falls now

Jace: me too


	13. Chapter 13

Damon: now it's time for the annual summer Salvatore party!!

Elena:YAY!!!

Clary:Cool

Jace:Ok

At The Salvatore's House

 **To Do List**

 **Drinks**

 **Food**

 **Guests**

Damon:Let The Party Begin!!!

Stefan:Alec,Can You Go To The Basement And Get The Games From The Bottom Drawer?

Alec:Sure

Stefan:Jeremy,Can You Go To My Room And Get The Sleepover Stuff?

Jeremy:Ok

Magnus:Can I Have A Wine

Damon:Ok

Elena:This Is Awesome

Hours Later

Damon: OK let's go get some sleep!

Stefan: good night everybody!

Jeremy:Night

Jeremy:OK Elena,Alec,Isabelle,JaceClary we should head back to our house

Clary:Ok


	14. Chapter 14

Elena:I Can't Believe I'm A Senior!!!

Jeremy:And I'm A Junior!!!

Clary:Nothing Will Ever Be The Same Again!

Jace:No It Won't

Alec:We Can Do It

Magnus:Yes We Can

Damon:Lets Go


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus: We are going to destroy The shadow hunters

Elijah:Oh Yeah

Meanwhile

Clary:Hey Jace, do you think The original vampires Are after us

Jace: Who knows

Clary: The original vampires have the power to destroy our runes And then when we die will be gone for good

Jace: yeah and I Don't want you dead

Clary: me neither

Meanwhile

Katherine:Hello Alec

Alec:Katherine?!

Katherine:It's time to destroy you

Magnus: don't Kill Him Kill Me

Katherine: oh you're going to sacrifice yourself

Alec:No Don't Do It Magnus

Magnus:I'm Sorry Alec

Katherine stabs him*

Alec:NO NO!!!!!!

Alec *Cries*

Isabelle: are you OK?

Alec: Magnus sacrificed himself for me

Isabelle:Oh My God Come Here

Isabelle comforts her brother*


	16. Chapter 16

Clary: does Alec seem different to you?

Isabelle: please give Him some space Magnus sacrificed himself for him and it might take him a while to recover

Meanwhile

Jace: i'm so sorry Alec

Alec: I should've just Died out there

Jace:No You Shouldn't have

Jace: Look, Magnus would've been going through The Same Thing You are going through now so It wouldn't be any different

Alec:I Miss Him So Much

Jace: I Know

Meanwhile

Clary: hey Elena maybe I should move back to New York

Elena:Whatever You Want It's Your Life

Clary:Thanks

Jace: hey Clary if you're thinking about Moving Back To New York how would you like to move in with me ,Alec and Isabelle We Are All thinking we could share an apartment and live Together!

Clary:I'd Like That!

 **10 Years Later:**

 **Clary And Jace Got Married,Alec And Isabelle Opened A New York Institute boarding school for newly talented supernatural Vampires,werewolves and hybrids Simon Found Peace,Magnus Found Peace and The legend of TVD and shadow hunters will live on Forever**

 **The end!**


End file.
